


Mommies Troublemakers

by babaprincess



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: BabyboyJasper, BabygirlBella, BratBella, Dress Up, F/F, F/M, MommyAlice, MommyEsme, Mommydomlittlegirl - Freeform, Playdates, Pouting, Spankings, dressing/undressing, mdlg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:47:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babaprincess/pseuds/babaprincess
Summary: Alice is a Mommy Dom and has her baby girl, Isabella Swan, Alice's long time friend Esme and her baby boy Jasper soon come into Bella's life as well.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

 

     Alice sighs she buckles her baby girl in her car seat. 

     Bella gurgles, kicking her legs, her white shoes knocking on the back of the seat, earning a smack on the leg from Mommy. 

     Alice purses her lips, scolding her baby. "What have I told you about doing that, little girl?" Alice asks. Bella seems to be thinking hard as her Mommy goes around the car after closing her door and gets in. 

     "No do it!" Bella screams. Alice cringes, nodding. "Yes, honey, I have told you not to do that, so don't. Now, are you excited to meet my friend?" 

    "Uh huh!" Bella screams. "Inside voice, baby." Alice reminds her as she drives to her fellow Mommy Dom, Esme, and Esme's baby boy, Jasper. She hasn't seen Esme for six months, six months ago she met Bella and now she finally has time to see her friends, and introduce her friends to her babygirl. 

     "Me sowwy." Bella whispers, giggling. 

     "It's okay." Alice says, soon pulling into a driveway. 


	2. Baby boy Jasper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper gets in trouble before his new little friend comes.

 

     "Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Jasper whines, banging his fists on the table of his highchair. 

     "Baby, don't yell. What do you want?" Mommy orders tiredly. Esme has had trouble getting her sweet boy to be sweet as normal instead of bratty. "When she coming?" He pouts loudly.

     "Soon. Be quiet and eat your breakfast, this has been the sixth time I've had to tell you." Mommy says. Jasper pouts, throwing his food on the floor. "Jazzy!" Esme yells. 

     Jasper crosses his arms over his chest, glaring. 

     "Lose the attitude this minute." Mommy purrs, pinching her nose, counting to ten mentally so she can calm down. "Jazzy, baby, why have you woken up in such a bad mood?" Esme asks softly. "Sleepy..." He pouts softly. 

      "Did somebody stay up later than his bedtime after Mommy put him to bed?" 

    "Uh huh..." 

    "Jazzy, go sit in the corner-" 

    "Nooooo!" 

     Esme picks him up, lays him over her knee and spanks his bottom five swift times. "Now you go sit in that corner." She growls. Jasper pouts, rubbing his bottom and stalks to the corner, sulking. 


	3. Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mommy Alice gets to catch up with some old friends and Bella gets to make some new friends.

 

    Alice picks Bella up in her arms, closing the car door, going up the sidewalk to the porch. 

     She knocks on her door, Bella mumbling sleepily on her shoulder. Esme comes and opens the door, gasping as she sees Alice. 

     "You cut your hair!" Esme giggles. Alice smiles. "You've dyed yours." Alice comments, noting that her friends hair is more reddish brown than it used to be. "Mommy!" A male whiney voice yells. 

     "I hear Jazzy hasn't changed." Alice says, laughing. Esme sighs. "Sorry, he's been in a bad mood all morning because apparently he stayed up past bedtime." Esme says, inviting Alice and her little girl in. 

     Bella pouts, looking at the small blond brown haired boy in light blue footy PJs. She waves at him and he waves at her, smiling. Alice sits her down and Bella crawls to the boy. 

    "Hewwo." Bella says shyly. 

    "Hewwo. How you?" Jasper says. "Me good. You?" Bella asks. "Sore but good. Me Jazzy." He says, hugging her. "Me Bella." She says. 


	4. Playdate Troubles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Jazzy get into some trouble on their playdate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this, if you have any suggestions or something please comment and let me know. Without any more delay, if you've even read this part, let's continue the story!

 

     Mommy seems to like Bella a lot...Maybe more than me, Jasper thought sadly as he still sits in the corner. He pouts. Mommy...Hello? I'm right here! Mommy's to busy talking grown up talk to listen or notice me, the baby boy thinks sadly. 

     Esme notices her boy is getting cranky about something and tells him it's time for him to come out of his timeout, if he can behave. 

    "Me can!" The sweet muffin squeals. Esme giggles, her boy is so adorable! Light hair, big eyes, so small and sweet...

     Jasper crawls to Bella who is in the living room, giving their Mommies time to not see as he pushes her over, away from his cars. 

    "Mine!" Jasper growls softly as the brown haired pale girl falls on the dark blue carpet, skinning her knees but Jasper doesn't know she has until she starts crying at the top of her lungs. 

     "Shut up!" Jasper accidentally yells, causing the two Mommies to come into the room, Mommy Alice going to Bella's side and Esme coming to mine. "Young man, we do not say those mean words. You told me you would behave. Apologize to Bella." Mommy says sternly. 

     Jasper looks at the crying woman. He does feel bad...bad for making her cry and bad for making Mommy mad...The baby boy crawls over and hugs Bella. "Me sowwy...no mean to say mean words." He says. "You...p-push...me d-down!" She wails. 

     "You what?" The two Mommies ask at the same time, making Jasper tense. "Me sowwy." Jasper says. 

      Esme taps Alice on the shoulder. "Check her knees for scraps from the carpet." Sure enough, the little girl had two bruised up red knees. Esme looks at her boy, seeing that his eyes are wide and his crying.

     He didn't mean to physically hurt her like this, Esme realizes happily. The Mommy Dom goes into the kitchen and gets what Bella will need for her knees. 

     Where's Mommy? Jasper thinks, suddenly scared she has gone bye bye. Jasper hugs Bella, telling her over and over that he is sorry, giving her three of his cars to keep special which calms her down some. 

     Where's Mommy? Jasper thinks as fear and anxiety settle into him. 


	5. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The littles get punished.

 

     Alice waits for Esme to come back with what Bella needs, noting that Jasper is looking scared, she doesn't know if he's scared where he hurt Bella or because his Mommy has left the room. 

    Alice's sweetie pie has finally settled down and she can hug her, kissing away her tears. "What were you doing in here anyway?" Alice asked as Esme comes in, treating Bella then going to Jasper. Bella looks up at Mommy with big puffy red eyes, knowing she will be in trouble. "W-Wanted to play...Jazzy was...I-In time out so...thought could play..." She stutters through tears. 

     Alice hears Esme sigh. The two Mommies stand and look at each other. "Jasper, you have hurt my baby and so you have hurt me. Isabella, you have left a room without asking my or Mommy Esme's permission and started playing with another littles toys without asking his permission or his Mommy for permission, you have broken one of my rules that you know very well, disrespected a friend and Mommy Dom as well as her baby boy and good friend of mine as well, in doing so you have disrespected me as well." Alice says. 

      Bella groans inwardly at being called by her full name, she knows she's in trouble, by that and by all the bad stuff Mommy has listed. 

      Mommy Esme kneels on one leg beside Bella, her eyes dark. Bella gulps. "How do we handle such disrespect and rule breaking?" Mommy Esme asks. Bella looks to her Mommy but Mommy is kneeling beside Jasper, asking how do we handle him hurting her baby and her, which like Bella he doesn't know if he is meant to actually answer or what to say. 

      Alice stands, asking Esme if she has a wooden pencil and paper, which her friend grabs from her room. "You both will write 'I will not be disrespectful' one hundred times. Isabella, once you are done you will stand in the corner for 20 minutes, then apologize to everyone you disrespected." Alice says. "Jasper, once you are done writing you will apologize to Isabella for hurting her, yes, again, and apologize to Mommy Alice for hurting her by hurting Isabella then you will have to stay in a diaper the rest of the night until morning without changing." Esme says. 

     Once the punishment is over Alice apologies to Esme for all the trouble, Esme laughs and hugs her friend, both wishing the other a goodnight, and carries a tired princess out to the car. Alice drives home, gets out, unbuckles Bella and carries her into the house. She lays the sweetheart down and strips her down, putting her in PJs then snuggling her into bed, getting into PJs herself and curling protectively around her sweet bratty trouble making princess. 


	6. Bad Boys Don't Get Foob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper wants to suck on his Mommy's breasts but he is and so his Mommy refuse to let him.

 

      Esme sighs as she washes her babies plate, half the breakfast had went on the boys face. 

      She looks down as she feels a tug on her pants to see the sweet young man smiling up at her. 

     Jasper tugs again at Mommy's pants, whining. "Foob Mama?" He asks. "If you can be a good boy, maybe." She says. He nods, swearing to himself he will be the bestest boy ever. 

      Jasper crawls away, grabbing a rattle and giggling as he shakes it and it makes loud noise. He laughs loudly as he continues to shake it. "Baby no, can you play with something else?" Mommy calls. Jasper pouts, setting down the rattle and grabbing his spoon he forgot to give Mommy to wash and babbles incoherently as he smacks the spoon on the floor. 

     "Jazzy, sweetheart, will you please be quiet?" Mommy says, frustrating Jasper that he can't play. He throws the spoon into the cabinet, pouting. 

      "That's it, bad boys don't get Mommy's foob." Esme says. Jasper gasps, staring at her in disbelief.


	7. Reward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is a good girl and gets rewarded.

 

     For the past hour Alice has been able to do her work from home without interruption which is normally hard to do when she gets the chance to work from home. 

     Her babygirl has been really good so far, since her punishment last night she's been really well behaved. Alice isn't sure if Bella's good behavior is because of the punishment or if Bella just wants to be good. 

     Alice decides to walk in Bella's room and give the babygirl a reward for her good behavior. 

    "Mommy!" Bella giggles as she sees her beautiful pixie like Mommy come into her room. Mommy sits on the bed and curls a finger at the baby, singling her to come. Bella crawls to her Mommy and Alice rubs her head, pulling up the little girls dress and slipping her hand into her diaper to her warm drippy princess parts. 


	8. A Week Later And Another Playdate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week later has passed and the babies are trying to do a playdate again.

 

     Jasper gets his toys together as Mommy fixes her hair, Jasper sighs as he looks at his cars, remembering how he acted last time.

     "Honey, it's okay. Don't think about it." Mommy says, coming over and kissing Jasper on the lips. The young man kissed her back, pulling away as a knock sounded on the door. 

     Mommy pats Jasper on his diaper clad bottom and turns walking to get the door. Jasper giggles, sitting down and waiting for Alice and Bella to come back in the room so he can show Bella his new teddy bear. 

      Jasper smiles widely as the little waddles in, wearing an adorable pale purple dress and white knee high socks. "Hihi!" Jasper says. "Hihi!" Bella giggles, plopping down in front of him. Mommy Alice smiles at Jasper, ruffling his hair which makes him blush. 

     The two littles play and amazingly, they don't get in trouble. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have to end it so blah but don't worry, I'll make other fanfictions that are hopefully better. Thank you for reading this anyway.


End file.
